


Adam’s Christmas Wish List

by CarnivalMirai



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Adam has a Vagina, Christmas Eve, Christmas Kisses, Christmas Smut, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Lap Sex, M/M, Pet Names, Riding, Roleplay, Santa Kink, Sex, Shotgunning, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: “Ho, ho, ho.” Nigel grins widely as Adam closes the door to their apartment. He stares at him, a little bit shocked and confused.“Nigel? What is this?” He asks, blinking in confusion as he stares at Nigel, eyes raking up and down as he fixates on his fuzzy chest.“Come sit in Santa’s lap.”
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Comments: 21
Kudos: 111
Collections: MonthlyRareMeat





	Adam’s Christmas Wish List

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation me and Joa had!!! Not beta read - we die like men

When Adam comes home on Christmas Eve, he sees Nigel occupying the armchair, a red hat on his head, topless and clad in red jeans, with his thighs spread. He takes a drag of his cigarette and blows, the smell of tobacco filling the room. 

“Ho, ho, ho.” Nigel grins widely as Adam closes the door to their apartment. He stares at him, a little bit shocked and confused. 

“Nigel? What is this?” He asks, blinking in confusion as he stares at Nigel, eyes raking up and down as he fixates on his fuzzy chest. 

“Come sit in Santa’s lap.” Nigel cooes, patting his thigh. “You’re on Santa’s naughty list this year… shall we see if you can redeem yourself?” Adam blinks again, still confused. 

“Umm… what did I do?” Adam asks, so innocently. Nigel can only chuckle endearingly. 

“Adam.” He says. “Come and sit on my lap.” It’s as if a lightbulb lights up in Adam’s head as a smile crosses his face. 

“Oh. Okay.” Adam puts his bag down by the door and kicks off his shoes, coming over and plopping himself on Nigel’s lap. “I thought you weren’t going to smoke indoors.” Adam says, gesturing to his cigarette as Nigel grasps his waist and pulls them chest to chest. 

“New Year's resolution.” Muses Nigel. “No more smoking in the house, so this is my last chance.” Adam smiles at that, pleased by Nigel’s commitment. 

“I don’t mind you know.” He says. “We have a balcony.” 

“I know.” Smiles Nigel. “But… I want to make living here more pleasant for you.” Adam smiles sweetly, eyes glittering with adoration. “Enough about my smoking habits,” Nigel sighs, curling his free hand around Adam’s ass and gripping right, “tell Santa what you want for Christmas.” 

“I thought I had been a naughty boy?” Adam teases as Nigel’s hand slips under the waistband of his leggings and his panties to feel the soft skin of his ass. Adam feels arousal thrumming under his skin, his folds already glistening with wetness at Nigel’s incessant groping. 

“You have. But… I want to give this naughty boy a chance to make it to Santa’s good list.” Adam can already feel himself grow wet at the way Nigel’s sultry voice rumbles low, sending a shiver down his spine. “So. Tell me what you want.” Adam’s hands roam to Nigel’s jeans and he flicks open the button, pulling free his cock as Nigel takes another drag of his cigarette. 

“Well… let me have a think…” Adam muses, stroking Nigel’s cock. Nigel tugs the leggings down over the curve of his ass, his hand gripping Adam’s ass cheek to feel the soft flesh. 

Adam lifts his hips to pull the leggings off completely, leaving him only in a sweater and his panties as he grinds against Nigel’s cock. “Mmh…” Nigel sighs contentedly as he rocks his hips. Adam tugs his panties aside, revealing his plush, pink cunt to Nigel’s hungry eyes. “You’re gorgeous. darling.” Adam smiles, rather coyly, as his bare cunt rubs against Nigel’s thick cock, pulling a sharp hiss from the older man. 

“I think I want…” Adam rises on his knees, keeping his panties pushed aside as he lines Nigel’s cock up to kiss his pretty pussy. “I want to see the largest telescope in the world.” Before Nigel can respond, Adam drops down onto his length, whining long and loud and tossing his head back as he sinks down onto his cock. “Ahhh—!” Adam blissfully moans, clinging to Nigel’s shoulders. 

“Oh… gorgeous…” groans Nigel. He takes another drag of his cigarette before leaning in to kiss Adam, blowing the cotton candy smoke into his mouth. Adam moans lewdly, his cunt tightening at the sweet, heated kiss. “If you can please Santa… he might just take you… to see the world's largest telescope…” he rolls his hips, relishing in the way Adam preens and moans. 

“Oh… N-Nigel…” he gasps as he grinds his hips, the soft pubic hairs at the base of Nigel’s cock just brushing his clit. 

“Beautiful boy…” Nigel praises as Adam noses at his neck, bouncing up and down on his lap. “Keep telling Santa what you want for Christmas, gorgeous.” Encourages Nigel as he spanks Adam’s ass and takes another drag of his cigarette. 

“Ah!” Gasps Adam. “O-ohh… nngh… I… I want a new t-telescope…” pants Adam, “o-one with a higher resolution a-and better m-magnification power…” Nigel nudges his nose against Adam’s to encourage him to lift his chin before leaning in to kiss him, blowing out his smoke into his darling boy’s mouth again. Adam mewls even louder, a gush of slick wetting where they’re conjoined as Nigel grips his thigh. 

“Mmh… you're well on the fucking way to deserving one, doll…” Nigel praises, smirking against Adam’s lips as Adam rides him harder. The hand on Adam’s thigh moves to lift his sweater, his palm splaying out on his tummy. He pushes his thumb under the lace of his panties and swipes his thumb over the slick nub of his clit. 

“Ahh!” Yelps Adam, gripping his shoulders as his hips stutter and his pussy tightens. “N-Nigel! Ah, oh, oh, god…” Nigel bites back a low groan at the way Adam’s soft pussy flutters around his thickness as he caressed Adam’s clit. 

His knuckles form a V around the plump pearl, just brushing up and down the sides of the sensitive nerves to watch Adam writhe and cry out in sweet pleasure. “N-Nigel… Nigel, please, more… nnnghhhh…” 

“Keep telling me what’s on your Christmas list, doll…” Nigel croons as his fingers torture Adam’s clit, ringing cry after cry of pleasure from his young lover. “Santa will give you everything…” Adam whimpers, each snap of Nigel’s hips knocking the breath from his lungs as sweat trickles down his forehead and clings to his soft curls. 

“I—I want… nngh… I want you t-to take me to the… the planetarium…” Adam utters, eyes fluttering shut as his head drops back, baring his neck for Nigel to nibble and mark. Nigel growls against the pale column of his neck, nipping and licking up toward his lips. Nigel takes a drag of his cigarette and kisses him again. 

“Don’t I always?” Chuckles Nigel as Adam preens against him. “I’ll be sure to take you again.” He promises, his large hand Adam’s ass firmly. Adam purrs, his pussy clamping rhythmically again around Nigel’s thick cock. The tightness rips a deep growl from Nigel’s throat, his cock throbbing as his hips jerk, pushing deeper into his lover. 

“What… what else, doll?” Pants Nigel. “Surely someone as gorgeous as you… has a longer Christmas list than that?” He asks with a smirk, taking another slow drag of his cigarette as Adam’s long wet lashes flutter, his soft moans getting louder and louder. 

“I… I want… nngh… I want my b-boyfriend t-to take care of me… and love me forever…” Nigel growls at that. He quickly kisses Adam, and with his free hand gripping his hips, he quickly stands and flips them, pushing Adam down onto the armchair. 

“Mmh—!” Adam squeaks in surprise, legs spreading instinctively as Nigel kisses him and fucks him against the armchair, his pace relentless as Adam whines and sobs and bounces on the arm chair, back arching with every drive of his hips. 

“My gorgeous boy… I’ll love you and take care of you for the rest of our lives…” Nigel promises against his lips and _oh,_ that does it. Tears trickle down Adam’s cheeks as his orgasm takes him completely by surprise, pushing him full force over the edge. His hips arch and he throws his head back, cunt wet and red and ruddy as he squirts all over Nigel’s thighs. “That’s it… beautiful boy… so stunning for me, doll…” cooes Nigel as Adam cries out, hands digging into Adam’s shoulders. 

Nigel’s thrusts slow as he puts out his cigarette on the ashtray on the side table. Both hands grip Adam’s thighs as he fucks him long and hard, Adam mewling and over sensitive as Nigel slams into him. 

“Ah! N-Nigel! Oh, god, Nigel, Nigel, p-please—“ Adam’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, cunt spasming as he felt the thick tip of Nigel’s cock kiss his cervix. “Oh, that feels so good, N-Nigel… Nigel… ahh…!” Adam’s moans are so fucking pretty. So whorish, so beautiful. Nigel’s balls draw up and his cock throbs. With a few more firm thrusts and soft kisses of his cock head to Adam’s cervix, Nigel pulls out, a strangled moan tearing from his lungs as he comes all over Adam’s plump pussy and soft clit, now swollen and abused. 

“N-Nigel…” Adam’s throat is hoarse from his moans, his legs turned to jelly as he lays helpless against the armchair. Nigel gently brushed his fingers over Adam’s used cunt, revelling in the little squirm of protest from his lover as he fingers his come into his boy. “N-Nigel… t-too much, please… no more not yet…” begs Adam, and god, when he begs so prettily, Nigel can only oblige. So slowly, he withdraws his fingers and brings them to Adam’s lips. 

Plush, soft lips envelope his fingers, licking them clean of semen and slick with a soft noise. 

“My gorgeous baby doll.” Praises Nigel as he caresses Adam’s face with his thumb. 

“Nigel…” Adam whines. 

“Yeah, gorgeous?” Adam can only mewl, arms reaching up for Nigel, who understands immediately. He scoops Adam up into his arms and pulls him back into his lap, cuddling him softly. 

“Did I make it off Santa’s naughty list then?” Adam tiredly asks, curling up against Nigel’s chest as he straddles his lap. 

“You sure did, shooting star.” Nigel chuckles, nudging the tip of his nose to Adam’s before kissing him sweetly. Adam smiles, gazing up at his lover with soft eyes and a coquettish, yet tired smile.

“Then… is Santa going to make all my wishes come true?” Adam asks against his lips. 

“He sure is, baby doll.” Nigel sighs tenderly. “All your wishes and everything more.” Adam laughs, leaning back in to catch Nigel’s lips in a soft, sweet kiss. His eyes flutter shut as Nigel’s arms tighten around his body, and just as they separate, the grandfather clock chimes. 

“That’s midnight.” Nigel says. “Merry Christmas, shooting star.” 

“Merry Christmas, Nigel…” 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) where I just tweet about pussies... lmao


End file.
